


Disjointed

by factorielle



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly unrelated drabbles. (for the ot3_100 community@LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #001 Kiss: Just Luck

It's just bad timing that Tamaki wants to make his 'family' discover more commoners' games the day after the twins decided to give up on Haruhi.

It's just luck that the glint on Kyouya's glasses becomes just too annoying right before Renge dares Kaoru to kiss someone in the circle.

It's just for the merchandise that Kyouya tilts his head, opens his mouth and wraps a hand behind Kaoru's neck.

And if Kaoru pulls back looking dazed, if Kyouya is the one smirking at a petrified Hikaru, it's just a trick of the light.


	2. #054 Bold: The fine art of retaliation

The morning after that little display, Kyouya isn't overly surprised when one of the twins ambushes in before class.

He has his hair parted on the left and a slight blush as he looks down and says "Senpai, I... I thought about yesterday and-" before kissing him somewhat desperately.

"Kaoru is a fraction better, I think," Kyouya says afterwards. It's a guess, but it's dead on: Hikaru-cosplaying-his-brother's eyes widen in astonishment.

"You're rather predictable," Kyouya explains, and walks away smirking.

He feels the outraged glare follow him all the way to class.


	3. #080 Play: A matter of street cred

The third time Hikaru doesn't pick up on his cue, Kaoru resorts to Tono-scale drama by way of a sudden, tearful dash out of the music room.

"You're distracted," he says calmly when Hikaru catches up with him. "Did Kyouya say something to you? He's been looking smug all day."

"He called us predictable," Hikaru admits, sulkily.

"Did you go see him as me?" Kaoru asks, and it _is_ a little predictable, isn't it?

Still... "We can't let him get away with saying that."

Hikaru looks up and grins at him.

_Game on._


	4. #022 Rhythm: Courtship patterns

Gentlemen in name if not in fact, they'd all been taught ballroom dancing since before they were steady on their feet. Now it was easy as walking and the rhythm of it permeated them, even when they sought entertainment in other types of challenges.

Hands brushing together, mirrored smiles, raised eyebrow behind clear glasses. _Quick, quick, slow._ Just like the real thing: public yet subtly intimate.

None of them could tell what it would lead to, but one thing was sure: once started, it was rude to leave the dance floor before the music stopped.

So they didn't.


	5. #092 Heritage: Loose definition

They inherited many things from their mother, but it's _her_ mother who taught them that art is everywhere.

Anything that has been touched by a human hand can be art, if it has meaning; even a drop of ink in a glass of water.

This is it too, from the old uniform ties knotted around Kyouya's wrists and ankles to the blush on his cheekbones even as he pretends to glare at them.

She told them long ago that art wasn't only for seeing, but for touching and hearing and tasting.

They intend to do just that.


	6. #093 Offspring: The one girl in town I'd marry (if I were free)

Of all the women he knows, only one has ever met all the standards Kyouya has for a wife: breeding, grace, discernment, beauty, fit to be a partner and asset instead of an expensive ornament on his arm. Had he been his father, he would have courted her relentlessly despite her younger age.

He's not: what he got is a pair of slightly degraded copies. They are hardly more than a hazardous waste of time, nothing like wife material for more than the obvious reasons.

Still, sometimes Kyouya finds himself idly wondering if he'd trade, given the choice.


	7. #021 Moving: The secret stash

'Helping you move' seems to consist of being in the way and opening each box where it stands.

"Looking for your porn," Hikaru explains, attention split between a box of old science lessons and his brother.

"Who needs porn?" Kyouya asks dryly, following his gaze: Kaoru is wrapped in trousers his jealous brother wouldn't let him wear outside without a bodyguard or five, bent over a box with his legs parted indecently.

"Good point," Hikaru concedes with a suggestive smile.

Kyouya ends up asking the hired help to come back the next day, and graciously pays the extra fee.


	8. #020 Compromise: Privileged information

Years after the Host Club disbanded, the twins still let people believe they are two for the price of one.

In terms of time, energy and overall maintenance they're really two for the price of three, but Kyouya keeps that to himself.

Because there are times when they waylay him, steal his glasses and don't say each other's name; when he can't tell who's behind him with a hand on his throat, whose mouth his cock is in, and the equivocacy somehow makes it better.

As far as he's concerned, it's fair trade.


	9. #043 Dress up: Bringing sexy back

"No." Kyouya has already given in to the rubber pants, see-through shirt and contact lenses. There will be _no_ make-up.

Tamaki tries the usual pout, but Kyouya has been building immunity over the last hour.

So he changes strategies. "They'll like it, you know."

"They should be grateful for what they get." Especially considering Kyouya would never have agreed to go clubbing with them if Tamaki hadn't roped him into this shared birthday gift project.

"At least a little glitter?" Tamaki asks hopefully, and Kyouya silently curses the day he confessed to him about the twins.


	10. #047 Shiver: Emergency

It came to Hikaru suddenly, a dreadful tremor down his spine telling him something was terribly wrong.

"We must find Kaoru," he said, with such urgency that no one thought of questioning why.

With the help of the Club's customers and the Ohtori Private Police it barely took twenty minutes, but the damage was done: Kaoru was found bleeding and unconscious, face tumefied and an arm bent at an odd angle.

"Find out who did this," Hikaru demanded through gritted teeth, fists clenched at his sides as they watched the ambulance go.

Kyouya didn't need to be told.


	11. #087 Endless: Ruled by secrecy

Suffocation is something like this: Tamaki pacing in eerie silence while Haruhi fails to focus on her textbook. It's Mori waiting for the moment when Hunny's well-meaning questions will reach the end of Hikaru's steely determination not to break before the verdict comes.

It's realizing that there's a limit to your power; that best hospital best doctors best everything and a private waiting room still don't give any guarantee.

It's knowing _you_ put in place the safe, sensible rules that now forbid you from giving comfort to the one who needs it most.

And waiting in silence as the minutes tick by.


End file.
